CMC Romance
by Rosey Twilight Pie
Summary: It's been five years for the Cutie Mark Crusaders and they still don't have their cutie marks.But as they each discover who they are one by one they are falling in love
1. Chapter 1 The Bet

**Sorry if this is bad,this is m****y first fanfiction. Anyway on with** **story!**

* * *

><p>Sweetie Belle,Apple Bloom and Scootaloo ran outside as the bell rang<p>

"I'm gonna play on the swings"Apple Bloom said

"I'm gonna check out this cool new scooter Rainbow Dash gave me!"Scootaloo said excitedly

"And I'll play with Button Mash"Sweetie Belle said

"WHAT!"the other Crusaders said

"Are you two dating?"Apple Bloom asked

"Ick that's _so_ gross"

"WHAT!We are not dating!He's just a friend"

"Yeah like we haven't seen you two making _goo goo eyes_ at each other."

"I'm going over there!It's no big deal!'

* * *

><p><em>This is Button Mash before Sweetie came over<br>_

* * *

><p>"Yeah I kissed her <em>right on the LIPS<em>!" Fancy Suit had just finished telling how he had kissed a mare"I could whoo any pony no pony else can do _that._"

"I bet I could get a mare to kiss _me_"Button said"_I'm tired of Mister Romance bragging **all** the time!_

"Fine! I bet you could make _Sweetie Belle _kiss you,since she's already your _marefriend! _Fancy Suit said pointing behind Button

Button turned around and was filled withe dread as Sweetie Belle approached

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading the first leave a review and tell how to improve on my next fanfiction with romance for the Mane Apple Bloom with Pipsqueak or OC Rodeo<br>**


	2. Chapter 2 The Date

**Shout out YoungBlood23 for doing the first review.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hi"Sweetie Belle said as she came to Button"You will<em> never <em>guess what my friends just said."

Button looked behind him at Fancy Suit,who was smiling smugly"I don't I do know Button wanted to ask you on a date."He chuckled light but slightly evil.

Sweetie scowled"I didn't ask...WAIT Button wanted to ask _me_ on a _date_?"

"Y-y-yeah w-w-will you?"the colt asked

"YES YES YES!"Sweetie said

"It's okay I totally...wait did you say YES?"

" where do I meet you and what time?"Sweetie had heard the whole bet and wanted to help her friend

"Umm Sugercube Corner 12:00 tomarrow"

"Okay see you there"Sweetie said as the bell rang.

"Class time to come in"Cheerlie said

* * *

><p>The bell rang as the filly started to trot out the door to meet or wait for their parents of Cutie Mark Cusaders were having a sleepover at Sweetie Belle's place.<p>

"Hi on girls"

"Yay!"

"Can't wait to try out some sick moves on my scooter"

* * *

><p><em>This is in Sweetie Belle's room when they are supposed to be in bed<em>

"So do you have anything to do tomarrow at say noon"Apple Bloom said slyly

"Yeah like meeting your special somepony?"Scootaloo finished

"Button Mash isn't my special somepony!"

"Yeah than why did you agree to go on a date with him"

"You two were easdropping!"

"Yeah so"

"Whatever anyway he made a bet and I wanted to help him out"

"Yeah by kissing him"

"Girls go to BED!"Rarity yelled though the door

* * *

><p>Sweetie Belle and Button Mash were at Surgercube Corner at a table for two<p>

"Two malts please one chocolate and one vanella on me"

"Ah,Button you didn't have to do that"

"ORDER UP"

"Um..Sweetie Belle the reason I asked you on this date is because"

Sweetie Belle interupted" I know."

And with that she surprised him by kissing him on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the seconded I'm going back to school so I may be slower on about that :( And AB with oc or pip and S and oc<br>**


	3. Chapter 3 The Kiss and New Crush

**Hey guys I've** **made up my** **mind,by vote,and Apple Boom is going with Rodeo!But I still need votes on Scootaloo!**

* * *

><p>Button's eyes open wide open but he slowly closed them,for some odd reason he found himself enjoying the kiss. Sweetie Belle was even surprised at her own daring move but found herself liking the kiss as she gently closed her eyes and deepend their felt like they were the only ponys in the world until they heard a camera shutter Belle and Button Mash broke apart as they looked out he window they were sitting next the window were the other two crusaders giggling with a camera in their hooves,printing the photo of Sweetie and Button kissing.<p>

"Guys!What are you doing?"Sweetie yelled out the window

The fillys stopped giggling."Just having fun."Scootaloo said slyly

"Give me that photo!"Sweetie said as she tried to get the photo from the camera

"Wanna get it?"Apple Bloom said"Then come and get it!"she said as she and Scootaloo started to run away

Sweetie Belle squeezed out the window and started to chase them,but she soon started to fall she had an idea."_Hopefully I've got that transportation spell mastered"_she thought as her horn started to glow a light .In one green flash Sweetie Belle was in front of the other two.

"Why did you do that!"she demanded

"Come on Sweetie _chill_ it's only a photo...that's going on the _Ponyville Daily_"Scootaloo said

"WHAT!Y-y-y-you wouldn't"

"Come on Sweetie it's just a joke,but we have a question."

"What?"

"Do you like Button Mash?"

* * *

><p>Sweetie Belle panicked<p>

"Y-y-yes I mean no or yes ummmm"

"Sweetie this is a yes or no question not both."

"Mmmmmm...YES!I like him but don't tell anypony"

"We won't"

* * *

><p><em>The CMC were at school at the start of class<em>

"Class I have somepony to introduce.." said"This is a new pony in town and his name is,Rodeo!"

A colt walked in with a light brown coat and a apricot spikey Bloom's pupils turned into animated hearts and she thought she was in love.

* * *

><p><strong>You've read the third !Now vote for Scoots and OC or !<br>**


End file.
